User talk:Leengard Ustan
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Leengard Ustan! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Zicoihno page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also here is the list of Admins of the Fairy Tail Fanon. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of all users to follow these guidelines.' Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 00:24, January 3, 2012 RE: Need Help Alright, so you're that confused, huh. Well you automatically already have a profile page. Ok, so what exacty do you need help with first? (and if you're on right now, go on chat, to make communication easier.I'll be on it) [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:32, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Forget chat, just tell me on my talk page. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:40, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Actually no it's best to go here . [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:57, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Hmmmmm...Meet me on the chat tomorrow so we can discuss this. If I can't fit you in the first story, then maybe Episode 2. I'd rather not have a collab as the first episode though, because I need to introduce a bunch of characters and what not, but maybe if we can make it work out. UndeadHero 05:19, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Mind if I use Fire-Make Magic for a character? Chisana Hi! I would like to do it but I can't for two reasons: the first one being that Athena Veil is a Dark Guild and Chisana is a Mage, not a Dark Mage. Also, I already have plans for the members I want and I don't wanna mix things up. Your page also needs serious work, because most things don't have the correct format. If you need help, either you go check some fanon pages or even some official Fairy Tail Wiki's pages. I'm sorry that I can't help you, but currently I'm making the base of my storyline and I'm rejecting several requests. Davidchola2 08:25, February 3, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 Hydra, Magic Hiya Leengard! Well, I think you should go and make the page for the magic. I mean, you should be able to find an awesome use for it :P And if you want, I can help you with the description, so go right ahead.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 00:06, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'm done with the deleting. And sure, make the Iron Feather Magic, plus, the Black Feather isn't being used by Deus anymore, so it's alright for you to make that. And thanks very much![[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 21:32, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chimera Magic Sure as long as u can help fill the page a littele bit Animaltamer7 07:57, February 16, 2012 (UTC)Animaltamer7Animaltamer7 07:57, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Badge This badge is for you: 22:52, February 29, 2012 (UTC)